The Choices We Make
by viva la reina
Summary: She had a choice. His career was in her hands. He could either become the most successful man the WWE has ever seen, or he could lose his job in an instant. This power rested in the fragile hands of Charmaine Flores. She made one little suggestion and both of their lives changed in more ways than they could have imagined. He had a choice. Her heart was in his hands.
1. Prologue

**_She had a choice. His career was in her hands._**

He could either become the most successful man the WWE has ever seen, or he could lose his job in an instant. This power rested in the fragile hands of Charmaine Flores. She made one little suggestion and both of their lives changed in more ways than they could have imagined. How far would John Cena go to headline the biggest shows in the world? How far would she go for the man she loved?

He had a choice. Her heart was in his hands.

"John! Do not fucking walk away from me!" she yelled, voice thick in venom.

He stopped in his tracks and threw one look over his shoulder. The way her face was contorted was enough to make him leave. The look was nasty, dangerous.

_If looks could kill, he would be a walking corpse._

She let out a short laugh. It was a sarcastic one, filled with spite. She ran her fingers through her dark hair, and began to pull at the roots. Her fingernails dug into the skin of her scalp, her hand forming a fist, hair entangled into the crevices. Her eyes narrowed, electric blue spilling through the tight slits.

"Take one more step."

"Or what?" he inquired.

_"You don't want to know."_


	2. Chapter 1

**| 2005 |**

Charmaine sat quietly in the conference room, spinning a pen between her index and middle finger. Her co-workers were discussing the major changes they made for the upcoming pay-per-view. She rolled her eyes and tapped her foot in a rhythmic pattern as they became engaged in a heated debate. She stopped twirling her pen and drew a small picture of the WWE logo. For weeks, they have been trying to decide who should be given the title shot at Wrestlemania.

She had always dreamed of working with the WWE- even when she was a younger girl. And although she always imagined herself in front of the camera, rather than behind the scenes, it was still an amazing feat. She was the newest member of Creative Process team, and seeing her ideas played out on screen was an amazing feeling. Working alongside some of her childhood heroes, alone, was one of the greatest things to happen to her.

Charmaine worked closely with the bosses daughter, Stephanie McMahon. So close, in fact, she could see the detail in her satin blouse as she sat on the other side of the table. She admired the female McMahon's tenacity and her dedication to the business. Her success was one that Charmaine was striving for.

"Miss Flores?"

"Huh?"

"We haven't heard a word out of you since the beginning of this meeting. What are your ideas?" Stephanie McMahon asked, breaking the younger woman out of her thoughts.

"Oh. Uh, um-" she looked at all the notes, or lack thereof, she had taken over the last few weeks. "-er, well, Kurt Angle already, being the veteran he is, should step down a little. Maybe give someone else a shot? Like, someone that the fans like and love, but isn't too much in the spotlight."

"Like who?"

"I was thinking Cena. I mean, he's already the U.S. Champ. He's got great mic skill, the fans love him. How 'bout we throw him in a number one contenders match at No Way Out?"

"And to make things fair for other superstars, we can have him lose the belt a week after NWO," another member interjected.

"I like the way you guys think." Stephanie said writing down a few of their ideas into her notebook. "His rap album is also being released soon, so it might be very good publicity for not only him, but the WWE in general as well."

Charmaine smiled to herself. She had a feeling her stay in the WWE would turn out perfectly.

Charmaine arrived to the Smackdown arena much earlier than usual. Stephanie sent her to discuss a few options with the general manager, Theodore Long. Matches and promos, mainly. Being that they were giving Cena a push, she also had to look out for a superstar to take his place as the United States champion.

She held a cup of coffee in her hand, and readjusted her purse strap as she walked down the long corridors. The sound of her heels clicking against the cold pavement bounced off the walls and back to her ear drums. It was rare for a member of WWE headquarters to make an appearance at a show, so as she walked pass superstars and tech crew, they all made sure to give her a small 'hello' or nod of the head.

"Miss Flores?" a low voice beckoned from behind her.

"Well, hello there John. You are two years older than me, Charmaine is just fine," she said smiling at the rising superstar.

"Charmaine," he said with a smile, "um- I just wanted to thank you. I heard that you were the one that recommended me for a shot at the WWE title. At Wrestlemania, none the least."

"Oh, well, it was a suggestion. Everyone else just agreed with it."

"But thank you for that. I owe you."

"It's my job, John. It's fine, really. Don't worry about it. You'll do good. I see potential in you." She gave him a slight nod of the head and walked off.

Charmaine had always taken a liking to the superstar. He was very charismatic, and he had a good heart. The fans loved him as the good guy, and hated him as the bad guy. He played his character so well, it was endearing. There were many other superstars who had the skill to become a WWE champion, but not many of them carried the same characteristics as John.

She continued to walk and found her destination. She rapped her knuckles against the thick hardwood door and waited for an answer. It didn't take long for the General Manager to appear on the other side of the door.

"Charmaine! It's nice seein' ya' girl. Headquarters only sent one this time?"

"Well, since I'm the new girl, they wanted me to learn from my mistakes."

"Throwin' you under the bus, I see."

"I see it more as an initiation," she joked.

"Well, let's talk business then and see where this leads us-"

"-Mr. Long?" a female tech worker asked walking in.

"I can't work here anymore."

"Wait, Miss Thompson. What do you mean?"

"Either you fire that pig, Alex, or I'm leaving."

"What happened?"

Charmaine stood there, shocked, and listened to the woman's story with wide eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

Alex Simmons was fired that month due to accusations of sexual harasment against Gina Thompson.

Everyone at Headquarters sat in a larger conference room and sat around a large table. Although, this time, it was different. _Everyone_ in the building gathered around the stuffy room, some sat, others stood. A furious Vince McMahon sat at the end of the rectangular table with red cheeks. It was obvious he tried his best to remain calm and collected, but the bulging vein in his neck gave away his composure.

Charmaine was nervous, she's heard about these meetings. They were very rare, but all too serious at the same time. She had never seen everyone together at one time, people from different departments were there, people she had never even seen before. She continued to bite at her lower lip as she waited for her boss to speak.

"The WWE has gained tons of negative attention because of what has been happening the past few weeks. Being this close to Wrestlemania, that is not good at all. Sexual harasment is a heinous crime, and no one will ever look pass it. Two employees have left because of it, and I do not want a repeat."

Mr. McMahon took a large breath before continuing, "I've prepared an e-mail to be sent out to all the members of the WWE family. It is a basic summary of what I am about to tell all of you. If they have any questions, the General Managers of both respective brands have an outlined and detailed description of the new rule."

Murmurs and whispers broke into the conference room. The man sitting next to Charmaine looked just as nervous as she did. His foot bounced up and down as he fidgeted with his stubby fingers. He bit his nail occasionally, it was obvious he did not deal well with suspense.

"I don't think I can deal with romantic ties between anyone in the business anymore. Other companies view at as unprofessional, so why should we see it otherwise? Romantic relationships can only complicate things around here and it may lead to more sexual harrasment, and even worse, I've seen it before, stalking. It seems only like a laughing matter, but anyone caught involved with superstar, or with a crew member, or any employee, will be suspended indefinitely without pay."

Gasps and even more murmurs erupted throughout the conference room.

"But, sir, what about those already married?" a male's voice asked.

Charmaine watched as Stephanie shifted in her seat.

"Well, that, we don't have any power over," he said shooting a glance at his daughter. "But I disapprove of any other relationships blooming. Now, if any of you have any questions, feel free to send me an e-mail."

The room was emptied out in a matter of seconds. Everyone gossiping about the new rule that had to be followed. Eyebrows were raised left and right, and all Charmaine could do was take a large, deep breath. Not like she was involved with anybody in the business, but the road life got lonely. And being one of the youngest members of the WWE, everything just seemed to feel even worse for her.

"Good morning, Miss Flores!"

"Hey, John. Good morning to you, too."

"Following us on the road again?"

She let out a groan before continuing, "yeah. I just hate coming along with you guys," she said with a smile. "After Vince made his new rule, he's sending a few members from Headquarters to the shows. You know, to _enforce the law_."

"He's really serious about that, huh?"

"Oh, yeah. When he was telling us about it, he looked like he would have exploded."

"Well, that's too bad."

"Why?"

"Because there's this really cool girl, and she kind of just made me the happiest guy in the world. She hooked me up with this really dope opportunity, and I kind of wanted to make it up to her by taking her out to dinner. My treat."

"Wow, well, I'm sure that girl did it because she knew what was right for the business and for the fans and for the company."

"Regardless, I really want to make it up to her, but due to, ya'know, a new rule, I might get into a little trouble if I take her out. Others might see it as a date."

"If you happened to take her out to lunch, maybe it would be a little less formal. It might look _less_ like a date, no?"

"If it doesn't work out with her, I should just ask you. You're pretty smart," he said with a smile.

"Good luck with that," she said with a soft giggle.

"I think I'll ask her now."

Charmaine raised her eyebrows in confusion as John turned around and took a few steps away from her, walking down the hallway. He stopped, made a sharp u-turn and walked back towards the young woman.

"Hey, Charmaine. Would you like to eat lunch with me once we land at Nashville? I'd like to make it up to you."

She laughed to herself for a quick moment, "my oh my! We will be disobeying Mr. McMahon's new law."

"This, my dear, is no date. Look at it as more of a, how you say, compensation for giving me a chance at the title."

"Hm, that's fair."

"I'll see you then."

Before he could completely walk away, he turned back around.

"Oh, and thanks for making me lose the title tonight," he said sarcastically.

"It wasn't my choice. But we had to even things out a little."

"Hm, that's fair," he said mocking her.

Charmaine knew that accepting his offer would soon turn around and bite her in the ass, but she couldn't say 'no.' Those blue eyes were too enticing and too alluring. And it's not like they were _trying_ to be involved in any sort of romantic manner. He just wanted to repay her for giving him a shot at the title. It was just a friendly gesture.

Once the plane landed, she went straight to the hotel room to get dressed for her lunch with John. She had told him nothing too fancy, and to meet her at the cafè so it wouldn't look like a date of some sort. She slipped on a pair of jeans, and a loose sweater that slightly hung off her shoulder.

"Hey, John!" she said once she arrived at the cafè.

"Charmaine, you look different without your pantyhose and high heels," he said with a laugh.

"Ha-ha, you're so funny."

"But on a serious note, I really appreciate what you've done."

"John, don't mention it. Really. I could have done it for anyone else."

"But you did it for me. I mean, I thought I would have stayed in mid-card matches. But look at me! I'm going to be headlining at Wrestlemania!"

"You deserve it, John. You're a real hard worker, and I admire what you do in the ring. If it weren't true, the Creative Department wouldn't have agreed with me."

"Excuse me, Mr. John Cena, can I have your autograph?" a little boy asked with a piece of napkin and a pen in hand.

"Sure thing, buddy!"

"Ma'am can you take a picture of me and John Cena?" he asked timidly, handing a camera to Charmaine.

"Of course, sweetie!"

After she clicked the picture, she handed it to the little boy.

"Thank you. Mr. John Cena, your girlfriend is really pretty," the little boy spoke before walking off.

When he was out of ear shot, the two began to laugh quietly.

"He was too cute," Charmaine said, lightly shaking her head.

"And he was right."


	4. Chapter 3

John walked up the ramp with his head hung low. With his hands on his hips, he took one last look back at Orlando Jordan. He raised the title in the air and boasted around the ring like the champion he now was. John shook his head and headed backstage. With his back turned towards the audience, a small smile crept on his face.

In a matter of weeks, he would be the new WWE champion.

He headed to the backstage area and grabbed a water bottle, drinking nearly the whole thing in one gulp. The match had been a rough and aggressive one, taking a large toll on him. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand when a towel appeared in front of his face.

"Good job out there, champ." Charmaine said with a smile on her face.

John let out an exasperated sigh before proceeding, "that kid has got mad talent."

"Wouldn't have given him an opportunity if we didn't see it in 'im."

"I'm sure that he's thankin' you deep down," he paused before continuing, "and a simple lunch date wouldn't do justice to his gratitude." He added with a nod of his head.

"John stop, you really didn't have to."

"And you didn't have to give me this title shot."

"Ya'know, I could really turn around and give Angle the spotlight again." She taunted.

"Alright, I'm done. I just really want to thank you."

"You're welcome."

"What are you doing here anyways? Why aren't you at headquarters?"

"I'm just watching out for superstars. Trying to see who has what it takes to compete with you after Wrestlemania."

"Scouting."

"Basically."

"I was thinking of just dragging out your storyline with Layfield. I've got tricks up my sleeve that I want to see played out."

"Like what?"

"Oh, you'll see." She said raising her brows up and down.

"I have a bad feeling about this," John said with a nervous chuckle.

"Let's just say, this is going to be a storyline the fans are never going to forget."

**Wrestlemania 21**

Confetti fell down from the ceiling as John clutched onto the WWE title. He held it close to his chest as the crowd went wild. He was out of breath, he tried to regain his composure as the referee raised his hand in victory. John was ecstatic as the crowd yelled his name repetitively. He finally made it. His biggest dream had just come true.

"Cena! Cena! Cena!"

He made his way backstage, belt slung over his bulky right shoulder. He couldn't breathe, thousands of thoughts ran through his head. He was the new WWE champion. And although it was scripted, only the top superstars were given this opportunity. He was now a part of history. And no one would take this moment from him. A single tear fell down his face, but he quickly wiped it away when a large group of superstars bombarded him with congratulations.

"Good job out there Cena, it was one helluva match," Kurt said patting the mans shoulder.

"You deserved it," a blonde-haired Torrie Wilson smiled.

He was receiving high-fives and knuckle bumps left and right and he couldn't even believe it.

But a certain dark-haired beauty stood out from the crowd. She stood there, hands behind her back with a wide smile. Her locks were not in their normal slicked-back up-do, but straightened down her back, flowing side to side as she walked toward him. Her electrifying blue eyes seemed to send sparks up and down John's spine as she smiled at him.

He felt an undeniable attraction towards this woman. And the rule against dating within the company only attracted him to her even more. The idea of going against his boss' orders only made the idea that much better. He was going to get this woman in his bed.

She pursed her lips together, "not bad, champ."

As she congratulated him, his eyes remained locked on her perfectly plump pink lips. He stared at her with an enormous desire, biting his lower lip gently. Once she finished, he pulled her in and gave her the most passionate, greedy kiss she had ever received.

Superstars from all around stared with large, doe-like eyes. And once the two released, he victoriously yelled, "the champ is here!"

And from then on, he became a legend in the making.

**A/N: I have a few more pre-written chapters, I'll post them if I receive previous feedback :) check out my Cody Rhodes story, Pick Your Poison**


	5. Chapter 4

Charmaine sat outside of Mr. McMahon's office biting her lip softly. She sat on her hands- a habit she had formed out of nervousness. Her left knee bounced up and down in a rhythmic motion. The grandfather clock ticked-tocked like a metronome as her heartbeat pounded in an unorthodox pattern. She knew that she was in trouble for something. From the corner of her eye, she spotted none other than John Cena himself.

He was dressed casually in blue jeans and a plain white shirt. He had bags under his eyes- probably from a long night of partying, Charmaine thought to herself. He raised his brow at her, but shot her a friendly smile anyways. As he approached her, she stood up and gave him a hug.

"What are you doing here, Flores?" He asked with a crooked smile.

"Um.. I received an 'urgent' e-mail telling me to be here at eight sharp." She replied using air quotes.

He looked taken aback before replying, "I got the same thing."

"Hm.. That's odd. I'm actually a little nervous." She said with a chuckle.

"Can't be nothing too bad."

After a small silence, a mousy little lady in a dress suit and round glasses appeared from behind a desk. She stared at her clipboard for a while before she spoke.

"Mr. McMahon will take you now."

The two nodded and headed on into the large office.

The Big Boss Man wasted no time.

"Do you two want to tell me what the hell that kiss was last night at 'Mania?! The whole locker room has been talking about it, and don't be too surprised that few of them came to talk to me about it."

Charmaine and John both flashed each other a look of complete shock. She hung her jaw low and eyes widened to their complete extent.

"Oh- uh- er- um-" Charmaine found herself unable to speak.

"Look Mr. McMahon, the kiss was innocent. Promise. I was just completely overjoyed after winning the title, and I had all this excitement in me- and Miss Flores is a beautiful young woman- I just, I don't know. It just came out."

Mr. McMahon's face softened just a little, but it stiffened once again. "Then why have I been told that you two were canoodling over a small lunch?"

John laughed lightly, "funny story. The lunch was originally between Kurt, Torrie, Trish and myself. We invited Miss Flores since she hasn't really had fun for herself while being here. However, Torrie and Trish were told they needed to do some photo shoot and Kurt had to run some errands and he'd meet us up when he was done. Therefore it ended up being only Charmaine and me at lunch." He spoke very calmly, and professionally.

"Well, you two should know that I call you two into here today, only because I want to strongly enforce this law- let people know I am completely serious."

"Oh, we understand Mr. McMahon. That kiss last night was completely my fault. Miss Flores had nothing to do with it."

"Okay. Just know, any more outbursts and serious repercussions will be taken care of. You two are dismissed."

Charmaine and John both rised out of their seats and headed out of the office. Her heart was racing while John kept his composure. As the door closed behind them, Charmaine let out a large sigh of relief.

"Phew! John, what was that? It sounded like the complete truth. Like you've planned it or something!" She said in amazement.

"Well, being a WWE superstar, you gotta learn how to think on your feet, sweet cheeks. You never know what's gonna pop up."

"Well, you're a good improvisor."

"Thanks. I've been working on it." John said with a shrug.

She looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

And at that moment, she saw something in him. Something she couldn't explain. But she knew that that something was in him. And it was something that intrigued her.

**A Week Later**

She stifled her soft giggle. The hotel was completely silently. It would be no surprise that every inhabitant of every single room would be sleeping sweetly. His fingertips traced her lower back as she reached for the key card in her purse. He sprinkled soft kisses on the nape of her neck. She let out a small laugh.

"Shh, they'll hear you." He said pressing his finger to her plump pink lips.

"Let them," she taunted.

The two entered her hotel room and began undressing immediately. He pulled down the golden zipper of her red dress while she messed around with his belt buckle. By now, he was shirtless and she was left in her drawers.

Almost too aggressively, he pushed her up against the wall. Kissing and nibbling at her neck. She let out a few moans, but he would press his lips against hers to keep her from getting too loud. He returned at her neck and continued to leave his mark.

"John.." She moaned out as quietly as she could.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and she could feel him harden. She tightened her grip around him, trying to bring him closer than he already was. He pulled at her hair, which caused her to completely lose her mind. She lightly pushed him back and led him to her large queen-sized bed.

"We really shouldn't be doing this." She giggled as she straddled him.

"Shut up and kiss me."

She did what she was told.

A loud knocking erupted throughout the room.

"Fuck it," John said under his breath.

The knocking became more intense.

"I'll be quick."

John groaned in frustration but let her walk.

Before she could even open the door completely, a voice spoke immediately.

"You and John might want to tone it down a notch. Wouldn't want anyone knowing your secret."

"How long have you known?"

"For about a week."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Nearly the whole locker room knows."

**A/N: If you've ever read this story on Mibba or on Quizilla, this is where things will sort of change.. **


	6. Chapter 5

**2010**

"Man, it feels good to be champ!"

Charmaine stood quietly on the other side of the door, knuckles pressed against her lips. She held her breath and her stomach was tight. She tilted her head back and rested it against the hardwood door. She bit her bottom lip firmly until a speck of blood came through. Trails of mascara streamed down her face, giving her the eyes of a raccoon. Charmaine heard the giggles and moans before her heart dropped into her stomach.

Charmaine could hear the woman moan loudly on the other side of the door. She wondered to herself if the woman had known Charmaine were in that bed with John just that very morning. She felt wrath and jealousy consume her very own body. It was dangerous. The things she had done for John, only for him to let another woman lay where she lay.

She had made him a champion on several different occasions. He was the new face of the WWE, definitely up to the ranks of those such as The Rock, Stone Cold, and even Hulk Hogan. Her persuasion to the board had made John not only an amazing wrestler, but one of the best Superstars in the world. Considering how much money John had brought to the WWE, left the company with no questions or complaints. They would never let him go- let alone give him low-card matches.

She walked down the hall with her head hung low and walked into her own room. How her and John continued to date for five years behind closed doors was beyond her own knowledge. She assumed it was the sneaking around that kept the relationship alive for so long. The thought of being caught made her feel so excited, and it made everything all the more fun.

But along with a secret relationship came with much freedom. Charmaine had a strong belief in remaining faithful in any relationship- no matter the circumstance. As for John, it meant no strings attached. And he used that to his advantage. Sleeping with many random women he met on the road whenever Charmaine was too busy at her meetings, he told her she had no reason to be angry with him. Especially since they were not "exclusive."

The next morning, a knock was heard on Charmaine's door. She had been awake for hours, but had refused to leave the shelter of her own bed until that very moment. She removed the thick comforter off of her tiny frame and walked towards the door. Once opened, John's large figure appeared. He wrapped his arms around her and closed the door with his left foot. She pushed him away with much effort.

"Baby, what's up?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Who was the girl last night?"

"Are you really asking that?"

"Yeah. I'm just curious."

"Since when have you ever been curious, baby girl?"

"Well, if you and I are going to be having this 'casual' sex, I'd prefer to know whether you're clean or not. Herpes is forever, boo." She said bitterly.

John looked taken aback, his brows were raised and his expression, twisted. "We been doing this for almost five years now and you just start questioning this now? And you should know by now that I always stay protected."

She rolled her eyes and walked past John and into the bathroom. She didn't bother closing the door behind her, because she knew John would find his way in anyways. She stared at herself in the mirror and fluffed her messy dark locks, while pouting her lips together. Charmaine was only dressed in a white laced bra and panty set, and the way she looked at that very moment drove John crazy.

He placed his hands on her waist and placed his center right on her backside. She stiffened a little under his grasp. With his right hand, he placed a strand of hair behind her ear. He felt how tense she was, and all he wanted her to do was let loose. He peppered soft, sweet kisses on her neck- and with that, she was under his spell.

"Come on, baby. Let's just forget about everything and do what we do best."

He turned around so she was facing him. He stared into those electric blue eyes filled with lust, and automatically, he crushed his lips into hers. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he placed her on top of the bathroom counter top. In one swift movement, her bra was on the floor along with his shirt.

She knew it was wrong.

But she loved him.

"So, babe, how are you and John?"

"I don't know, Randy."

Charmaine shook her head in disappointment. The two had become great friends when her and John first started their little game. He was, of course, John's best friend in the business- but he was also very loyal to the woman who gave him the Legend Killer and Viper persona. She was part of the reason he had led to superstardom. She pushed for his 'Randy Orton' character so much. Just the way she did for John.

"I heard you questioned him this morning." Randy said, teasing in a way.

She laughed a little, "yeah. I know. Not part of the plan."

"C'mon, Flores. Use your head, not your heart. You cannot mix business with pleasure. You two shouldn't even be having sex. God forbid, Vince finds out. I'm surprised he hasn't. The whole locker room knows."

"Don't remind me, Randall."

"I'm looking out for you."

"I know, I know."

"Then listen to me, Charms. Look, I've listened to you and your crazy ideas for about 75-percent of my career. Even though I've found some of them strange, I went with it because I trust you. Now, trust me. You and John are my best friends. But if you two don't stop what you're doing- hell will be raised."

"But-"

"Listen to me."

Before she could even say another word, he walked away from her- but not without sending her a friendly smile first. She shot him one back and walked in the opposite direction.

She contemplated about what Randy had just told her, until a hand wrapped around her forearm and pulled her into a darkened corridor.

"Jake, what the hell is your problem?!" She asked in shock as she looked at the man in front of her, better known as Jack Swagger.

He ran his fingers through her dark hair. He then traced her cheekbones and her pink plump lips with his pointer finger.

"Baby, why don't you give me a title shot?"

"Why would I?"

"How 'bout if I take you back to my hotel room and maybe that will persuade you." He said seductively holding onto her hand. She tried to pull away but he was too strong.

"What do you think I am?" She asked defensively.

"That's what you've been doing for John, right? He'd give you what you want, and you give him title shots, movies, souvenir fucking cups! C'mon baby, one night with me and the world will forget John. You'd be wrapped around my finger.

"John gets out what he gives in. He's a hard worker."

"Yeah, he works hard at kissing your ass. He puts it in you, and he gets everything handed to him."

"Not true."

"Give me a title shot."

"No!"

"I'll tell Vince."

Before she could say anymore, she stopped. Her job would be jeopardized. And truth be told, it would only be her job to be questioned. John was too valuable an asset to let go. The WWE would never fire him out of the blue. And a superstar of his caliber would not be left alone. Reporters would get down to the real story. If they find out that John had gotten so far in the business because of who he had relations with, the WWE would get a bad reputation. It would only be Charmaine to lose her job.

She would not risk that.

"Now. Come with me back to my hotel room."

"Uh. The show hasn't even ended yet."

"I said so," he said aggressively, "now, follow me."

Without hesitation, she snuck out the arena with Jack Swagger. But, not without being seen, of course.

"Is that Charmaine with.. Hager?" Adam Copeland, aka Edge, asked his good friend, John.

He looked over, but shrugged his shoulders. "What do I care?"

"Oh, c'mon man. Don't act like I'm stupid. I know she's your undercover lover."

John laughed, "we're just friends that have sex."


End file.
